Advancements continue to be made in cleaning devices adapted to dispense fluid onto one or more surfaces in relation to wiping, scrubbing, mopping, finishing, or other operations performed by the cleaning devices. Examples of such cleaning devices include mops, dusters, finishers, and similar tools. Such cleaning devices and finish application tools can incorporate an attached container or a remote reservoir design for holding a liquid such as water, disinfectant, finishers, and/or other solution.
In many cases, the cleaning devices are expensive and are configured only for use with a single accessory. Accordingly, such devices can require a distributor to stock one particular item for use with the cleaning device, such as an exclusive floor finish formula and corresponding container. These devices are typically not utilized for any other activity and often become an underutilized capital investment once a cleaning or refinishing task is complete. Likewise, the cleaning devices are typically not appropriate for a variety of cleaning tasks and are only useful under limited circumstances. While such cleaning devices are often suitable for their intended uses, they are often inconvenient for a user. Further advancements in this technology are always welcome in the art.
It is desirable to have a cleaning device that is capable of cleaning and treating a variety of surfaces using various solutions, interchangeable between an independent cleaning device and a cleaning device connected to a remote reservoir, and convenient to use.